


Learning About The Do and What To Do

by SolidFerret



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Characters, Edelgard is a bisexual disaster in a scene, Emotional Sex, F/F, First Time, Imagination Sequences, Masturbation in Bathtub, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Sex Education, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidFerret/pseuds/SolidFerret
Summary: She never thought she would have a girlfriend. Bernadetta's upbringing with her parents ruined all of her confidence. Then she met Dorothea at college and fell head over heels. Now they live together in a cozy apartment. Only after years of dating has the realization of what having a girlfriend means doing together.a.ka. Bernadetta forgot about the sex part in a relationship until now and is a disaster, luckily her gf is very understanding
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley, Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda, Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 50





	Learning About The Do and What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is an early Valentines day gift mainly because it's not finished. I decided to take a break from Permanently Blue and decided to write something else instead for the time being. I'm not exactly sure how frequently I'll update this but I do have a story thought out for it. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy this chapter.

It was just the two of them, one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen area in their apartment, sat on a bed staring away from each other. The situation had a heavy silence, Bernadetta eager to find a way out of it without any conflict. Dorothea remained silent, thinking of a way to ease the tension between them. It wasn’t like she meant to see the drawing in particular, which laid face down on the table in front of them, the sketch book flipped the said page.

Biting her lip, Dorothea looked to her girlfriend. Poor thing nearly died in embarrassment when she saw the drawing. A rather particular drawing in this case. Bernadetta practiced her art skills often, and Dorothea was more than happy to be of help. Rather it was with photography, or being the model for a drawing, the brunette would never turn down the chance to contribute any kind of help she could.

That being said, she never thought she’d be used for  **_this_ ** kind of drawing.

“You know, I do like it.” Dorothea said, trying to smooth things over.

“Please don’t.” Bernadetta responded, grasping the side of her head.

“Alright.” She knew better than to press on at the time being. Best Dorothea just wait for her girlfriend to take the step forward and address the issue.

Eventually, Bernadetta relaxed. She knew better than to stay afraid of her girlfriend. When they moved in together, Dorothea promised Bernie she would never feel the kind of wrath from her as she did from her parents. All she promised her was a safe place to be, and someone who loved her. “I’m sorry.” Bernadetta spoke up.

“Bernie, there is nothing to be sorry about.” Dorothea reassured her. “I love any drawing you make.”

“But I’ve never drawn you like that before.” Bernadetta told her. “And I never even told you. It’s an old drawing anyways.”

“Well,” Dorothea began to blush. “Can I ask what made you want to draw something like that?”

Rather than answer, Bernadetta reached for the sketchbook. Flipping it over, the two looked onto a drawing the lavender haired girl made. One of her girlfriend Dorothea, in a silk red gown, with a plant-like vine wrapped around her body with smaller vines holding on to her ankles, blushing deep red as if she was having a form of enjoyment.

“I was uhm… watching some anime, and it wasn’t hentai!” She asserted, amusing Dorothea. “And well, a character got into a similar situation and well…” She poked her fingers together. “You weren’t home, and I was kinda…”

“So you get off to me being attacked by vines?” Dorothea asked, no hint of annoyance in her voice.

“No! No I don’t!” Bernie was a terrible liar. “You’re so cool, and strong, and the best girlfriend ever. I would never want you to be attacked like that.”

“Bern.” Dorothea silenced her. “I’m not mad, and I’m well aware the chances of me being assaulted by vines are next to none in the real world.” She said, “I’m just saying… we’ve never kind of… gone into that territory yet.”

For Bernie, it took her a moment to realize what Dorothea was saying. She never had prepared herself mentally for having a girlfriend, let alone going to college. When they graduated, Dorothea swore to her that Bernadetta would never have to go back to her parents house ever again. They had saved up nearly most of their savings for an apartment and moved in together a year prior. 

All the while, not one particular topic had come up between them, the one that all couples face.

“Oh no…” Bernadetta came to the realization. “We’ve… we’ve never done it yet, have we?”

“Well, yes.” Dorothea stated. “But that’s fine, it’s not something we have to-”

“I’m so sorry for being a terrible girlfriend!” Bernadetta confessed.

“No Bernie-”

“I have been so caught up with trying to get busy with art and while you work so hard as a singer. As your girlfriend I should be more thoughtful of your needs.” Bernie preached. 

“Well you see-”

“We… we haven’t even seen each other naked yet.” Bernadetta also realized. “We need to fix that, do you want to strip or should I go first?” She asked, grabbing her hoodie and preparing to take it off.

“Bernie.” Dorothea cut in once more. When her girlfriend had calmed down, the brunette pulled her close into a tight hug. “My needs have been for someone to love me, for someone to let me love them, and to be with me through it all. So far, you’ve been everything I’ve wanted and more.” 

Bernadetta nuzzled into her neck. “Does that someone also have to see you naked?”

“Well, don’t you want to?”

The answer was obvious, the question, however, was more complex in Bernie’s mind. Not long after moving in did Bernie walk in on Dorothea changing after a shower. While she did get a good view at her girlfriends backside, she had shut the door and stood facing a corner afterwards. At no point did she remember that it was fine to see your girlfriend naked. Worst was Dorothea, who was somewhat upset by Bernie’s reaction until she explained herself.

“I mean… I do.” She tried to explain. “You’re so pretty… I do want to it’s just… I’m…” Bernadetta couldn’t find the words. She was in the arms of someone who had treated her better in a few short years more than her parents had her entire life.

“Look, this isn’t something we need to rush into or “fix” at this very moment.” Dorothea explained. “You’re my girlfriend, and I want you to be ready for something like that.” She reaffirmed her with a kiss on the forehead. 

Bernie opted to instead lean back and plant one on her lips. “Well…” She blushed slightly. “Maybe it’d help if… we talk about stuff like…” She hesitated. There was a part of Bernie that was dying for this conversation.

“Like what?” Dorothea asked her.

“Well, I’m kinda… into the whole fantasy thing.” She admitted. This Dorothea knew, as Bernadetta had already made sketches depicting her as a “wicked mage that wielded fire that incinerated all that opposed her.” As for Bernie, she drew herself a swift archer, fighting alongside the mage in combat. “So I mean… I’m not saying I want this to actually happen but… I’ve had this one I like to think about.”

She waited, and when she was certain Dorothea wasn’t going to judge her, she began to explain…

  
  


_ Casting fire, the cursed knight fell to the ground in a pile of ashes. “Hmph, you’ll have to try more than that.” Dorothea explained, clenching a fist as her fire magic raged within her palms. All foes around her fell, and the ones who hadn’t were reluctant to fight her. _

_ “So be it…” A dark wizard hissed, casting magic seeds in her direction. The brunette swiftly dodged them, unaware of the actual effects. _

_ “Give it up, no way a lowly magic user like you could take me on.” _

_ “Oh…” The wizard’s voice whispered, raising her head. “If you say so.” _

_ Dorothea turned to see ground behind her erupt with large vines gasping in surprise. She tried to run when one wrapped along her ankle. When she reached to cast a fireball, both of her arms were pinned to her side. She grunted as the vines lifted her up, struggling in their hold. _

_ “Shouldn’t have been so prideful now, should we.” The wizard told her, watching as the brunette moaned out. Her face turned scarlet as she felt her legs become entwined with more vines, while the one holding her in place had lifted her cleavage up, revealing them more. _

_ “Now then, what to do with you…?” The villain pondered briefly. Before they could act, however, an arrow pierced straight through her skull. As the vines began to rot away, Dorothea fell through the air and was caught in the arms of Bernadetta. _

_ Landing on the ground, Bernie wasted no time in checking on her companion. “Are you alright?” she asked. _

_ “Oh, thank you so much Bernadetta.” Dorothea told her, pulling her into a tight hug. “Hurry, let’s get back to base before more show up.” _

_ They’re retreat was swift, and soon Bernadetta the archer found herself alone in her room without any armor when there was a knock on the door. “Bernie, are you in there?” Dorothea asked from the other side of the door. _

_ Opening the door, she greeted Dorothea in a silk nightgown, ending just above her thighs.  _ _  
_ _ Hi bernie…” She told her. “Mind if I come in?” _

_ Bernadetta was lost for words, allowing the brunette to enter her room. “I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me today.” She told her. “Those vines were… all over me.” Her voice dragged out. “Luckily you were there…” Dorothea told her, reaching over and wrapping her in her arms. “Thank you so much.” She said, swaying side to side. _

_ “Uh… Dorothea.” Bernie tried to speak, but was met with a hush finger on her lips. _

_ “This is my way of thanking you.” Dorothea told her, pressing her onto the bed. “You are so brave, and so heroic. So for tonight, let me reward you.” _

_ All Bernie could do was drown in the sensation of Dorothea’s lips on hers, her hands tracing down her body. When she couldn’t find a place to put her hands, the brunette opted to place them on her rear, moving her hips around to allow Bernadetta to feel all around her soft mounds. _

_ Dorothea would press deeper against Bernie before raising herself, pulling the straps of her nightgown off her shoulder to reveal her bare chest to her. Bernadetta’s eyes would widened at the wondrous sight of her breasts. The brunette would beckon her to reach up and touch them, and she would happily comply. _

_ Both hands squeezing her boobs, Dorothea would moan out, calling Bernadetta’s name in pleasure. It would be, in her mind, one of the greatest nights they had ever had. _

By the time her story was done, Bernie squeezed her thighs together and Dorothea was tugging on her shirt.

“Is… is it too weird?”

“Oh, n-no.” Dorothea shook her head. “It’s just… it was something.” She looked at her girlfriend. “I can see why you it’s your sexual fantasy.” She said,

Bernie was relieved that Dorothea wasn’t put off by her fantasy. “It’s just something I’ve been thinking of…”

“Well, I find it very creative.” Dorothea complimented. “You’ve always had an eye for imaging us in a different setting so to see me like…” She glanced back at the drawing, biting her lip slightly, “that is, well, something to say the least.”

Bernadetta nearly trembled upon hearing that. To think that Dorothea would reaffirm her fetishes like this, rather than react with pure disgust was very surprising to her. To her, art was her own world where she could escape, lose her in something better than the life she once had.

Once she got close to her classmates, she began to open up more with sharing drawings, practicing instruments, and even working alongside other artists. Even then, not everyone got to see everything Bernie created. Stories and drawings such as this were something she had kept to herself.

“You know… I kinda like how you portray me.” Dorothea continued. “Love the badass wizard and fire magic stuff you did.” Looking back to her, she grinned. “I’ve had… a fantasy I like to think about from time to time… if you want to hear.”

Never in Bernie’s life did she expect Dorothea, who would casually kiss her friends, who often jiggled her chest on purpose when in bikinis and her underwear to fluster her friends, to ever be interested in actual sex.

“Does it involve me?” Bernadetta asked, knowing a precaution would be needed.

“Of course you’re in my fantasy Bernie.” Dorothea told her. “In fact, mostly all of my friends are.” She admitted.

“Huh?”

“I’ve had… the idea in my head of being a badass princess of like a queen for an empire or something, and I have a huge harem of husband and wives.” Dorothea admitted, looking away as she blushed a deep red. 

“You see… this one in particular goes like…”

_ Sighing in relief, Queen Dorothea had hoped that today's royal duties would be done. To strip away her persona of a stern and powerful ruler and to allow her loyal subjects to see and love her for who she is was her greatest desire. Her greatest achievement was surrounding herself with people who loved her as much as she loved them. _

_ Though, to call them subjects wasn’t the right term. They were her spouses, husbands, wives who all were devoted to her care and needs. After a long day, she could call upon any to help her relax, ease any stress, and fulfill any needs she may have been having. _

_ “Manuela, please tell me this is all for today.” She asked her assistant, who had served by her side since before the days of her reign. _

_ “Yes, Lady Dorothea.” She informed her. “Is there anything else you’d like for me to do?” The woman had offered. _

_ She pondered for a moment. Manuela served as sort of a patriarch among them, and Dorothea considered her love to be one of the greatest from within. That said, today wasn’t the day for them to spend private time together.  _

_ “I think I’ll see who else is around, if you don’t mind.” She planted a kiss on her lips. “Though I can tell some time between you and I is soon due.” _

_ “I look forward to it as always.” Manuela told her, winking as she turned and headed in her own direction within the palace. _

_ Exploring the halls of her private quarters, Dorothea had nearly the entire palace secluded just for her and her family. Several rooms for them to sleep, a private kitchen where some would cook meals, and places for “other” activities. _

_ The sound of moaning caught her attention, and she couldn’t help but investigate. Peeping into a lone room, she was greeted to the sight of Ingrid, a strap on harness around her waist, and Sylvain lying on his back, blushing profusely as she thrust her hips into him. His head rested on the lap of Felix, whom the red head wrapped his arms around for support. _

_ It was always a joyful sight to see her family spend time together. Even if Ingrid wouldn’t be able to spend time with her, she knew better than to get in between her and whoever she chose for a lover that day. _

_ Continuing on, she came across Edelgard, her military adviser, in a heated meeting between the two trainers that had recently been hired. _

_ “Professor, I just don’t think I see why you would choose such a strategy for this attack.” She said, clearly visible flustered with them both. _

_ “Oh, that’s alright El.” Bylass told her. _

_ “We’re willing to hear your take on this as well.” Bylad said. _

_ “Y-you mean…”  _

_ “Of course.” The two looked at each other, flashing a knowing grin. “Would you be interested in speaking in private about the matter?” _

_ Edelgard, for the stern general she was known for, was reduced to a puddle before the two. Unable to give a verbal response, she only nodded as the door behind them was closed. Dorothea smiled, knowing very well her close friend was about to get some much needed r&r with the teachers. _

_ But she still felt lonely, however. Seemed as though she was gonna spend time alone tonight when she made her way to the kitchen. _

_ There, glad in the usual robe attire, was Bernadetta, making dinner for herself when she turned to see Queen Dorothea behind her. “Gah!” She squeaked, nearly dropping her plate. “Oh, Miss Queen Dorothea. It’s an honor.” _

_ Dorothea nearly wanted to frown. Bernadetta was sold off to her by an unloving family, not even caring if she was lost in the war. Rather than make her a disposable soldier, the Queen opted to instead care for her, profess her love and married her into her harem. She had stated to others that she was under no circumstances to be touched unless she gave permission and to be treated kindly like all the others. _

_ “Hello, Bernadetta.” She greeted her. “How are you this evening?”  _

_ “Oh well uhm, fine.” She said, “I just…” She pondered for a moment. “Been in my room, did some drawings I guess.” _

_ The brunette knew better than to press to see the girls drawings. Once she went overboard in wanting to see them, and the poor girl nearly panicked at the stern tone she used. Instead, she opted to let Bernadetta share and open up at her own pace. _

_ “That’s great.” She told her. _

_ The two sat in silence as the two ate dinner. While Bernadetta wondered what else there was to say to her queen, Dorothea took personal pleasure in being alone with someone she loved. Using a bare foot, she caressed Bernadetta’s leg from under the table. She leaned forward, supporting her chin with a fist as she kept a cool composure while her wife lost hers. _

_ “You know, Bernadetta.” She spoke up. “I don’t think I’ve shown you my room.” The ruler told her. _

_ “O-oh…” The girl nearly choked on her food for a moment. “That’s- is that something I’m required to see? I mean if I have to I will, it’s fine if I have to stay in there now!” She began to explain, hoping to smooth over in problems before she had the chance to cause them. _

_ “No no,” Dorothea halted her. “It’s fine, I’m just asking.” She said, looking at her with almost a look of pleading. “Would you like to join me tonight?” _

_ Her heart raced. For all the terrifying that Dorothea was, Bernadetta still found her to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. All the paintings and portraits she saw leading up to their meeting pales in comparison to the real person.  _

_ “If… if you want me to join you then… I’d love to.” She confessed. _

_ Dorothea smiled, gently grabbing her hand. “Come,” she beckoned. _

_ It seemed as though they were the only ones in the palace. Making their way to Dorothea’s room, Bernie could feel her heart rate picking up when the door was closed behind them. _

_ She knew what it meant, Dorothea pulled her close into a deep kiss. Their wedding kiss was the first time she kissed someone, one of the greatest feelings Bernadetta got to know. Here, the kiss was more passionate, and deeper than what she had put on display in front of the others. _

_ Pulling Bernadetta on top of her, Dorothea began to undo her robes while Bernadetta felt around to get her out of her dress. It seemed as though they were unclothed in no time, and when her Queen was in the nude did her wife finally get to work on something she had wanted to do to her for a long time. _

_ Grasping the back of her head, Dorothea bucked her hips as she moaned louder and louder, in ecstasy thanks to her loving wife. A night the two of them would never forget. _

Bernadetta kept checking her nose, as she was sure it would start bleeding at some point. Dorothea kept a blush on the whole time she told her fantasy. “So yeah,” she admitted, trying to play it off. “That’s something I like to think about.”

Bernadetta was silent, unsure of what to say. No one aside from anonymous internet users had shared a sexual fantasy with her like that before. Here her girlfriend was, telling her one of the most explicit stories she had ever heard.

“I uhm…” Bernie tried to speak. “If you had a harem, I’d still love to be a part of it.” She told her.

“Aw Bernie.” The brunette pulled her into another hug. “And if you rescued me from vines trying to have their way with me, I’d reward my _ brave hero _ .” She said, whispering the last part in her ear.

That was all it took to break Bernie, who pulled away and hid her hands in her face. Dorothea, beautiful, seductive, her girlfriend, was flirting with her in a sexual manner. There wasn’t any chance of her topping that. It was all but obvious that Bernadetta was the sub in their relationship. 

Dorothea smirked in delight, watching her girlfriend become too flustered to speak. It was something she had taken pride in since their college days. But there was something else that needed addressing. The topic in hand. Spelled with three letters, rhymes with vex. To say Bernie had no knowledge in the reality of the topic was putting it bluntly. 

“Hey,” She said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We don’t have to rush into that sort of thing right now.” Dorothea told her. “We didn’t have time to try it in college, it’s fine that we’ve gotten to where we are now without it.”

Bernadetta was regretting never once taking into consideration the idea of actually asking Dorothea about it. Having sex with someone seemed like a foreign concept, alongside having a girlfriend, that’s not even to state the fact that she thought she’d never live a happy life.

But Dorothea gave that to her, she made her happy, and she reassured her that she wanted to keep making her happy. Everytime she thinks about all the nice things she’d done for her, Bernie starts to tear up, and thinks about just asking Dorothea to marry her right then and there. She was everything she thought she’d never have, and would do anything for her.

“Uhm… Dorothea.” Bernadetta began to speak up. “I… would it be alright if I thought about it?” She asked. “I mean, I don’t know if you’ve thought about it, but I’d like to… try it sometime.” Her confession was meant with a deep inhale to collect her thoughts. “Not right now but uhm… I want to come back to this topic later, is that alright?”

“Of course, Bernie.” Dorothea told her. “I’m not going anywhere.” She reassured her girlfriend. “Take all the time you need.” 

Bernadetta couldn’t have asked for a better response. Grabbing the sketch book, taking another look at the drawing that started the whole debacle. Dorothea looked at it as well, proud of her girlfriends talents. “You know…” She said, putting a hand on her girlfriend's side. “Next time that brave archer finds her Mage companion in distress like that, she doesn’t have to rescue her right away.” Leaning close, she whispered into her ear. “She can stay and watch, it’s what her wizard friend would want.”

Bernadetta hadn’t had a nosebleed in so long, but the dam broke that night. Probably for the best, if it meant she could move forward.


End file.
